Security systems that provide an image of an area to be monitored such as a field of regard or area of interest are known. Such systems however, leave a user who views an event in a monitored area without recourse as to an action to be taken or to a more in depth view or analysis of the nature of the event that may appear in an image.
There also are known camera units including a motion detector and having a cellular transmitter/receiver system for transmitting a picture to a mobile telephone in response to a received command or in response to detected motion in the field of regard. However, for a location having multiple areas of regard under surveillance, deploying such multiple units would be an expensive and inefficient solution.